


Sky

by Prepostestories



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Child Abuse, Choking, Cock Rings, Crying, Degradation, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Older Man/Younger Man, Painful Sex, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Violence, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prepostestories/pseuds/Prepostestories
Summary: Sky gets punished.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Basically PWP--a slice of Sky's life. Major character and fandom identification was left out purposely so you can let your imagination run wild.

“Sky.” A thick and rough voice called out sternly.  
  
A frail boy no older than the age of 14 flinched at the sound of his name being called. Sky knew he had done something wrong by the tone of the man’s voice. Sky bit his lip. He tried to sort through his memory to see if he could remember anything that he might have done that was displeasing, but before he could find anything, his name was called again. Except this time, it sounded angrier and more impatient. Sky didn’t want to look up to face the owner of the voice, but knew that he had to if he didn’t want to be punished more severely than what was already planned. He had been locked up in this house for longer than he could remember, and all his years of training at the hands of the man in front of him were screaming at him to answer. Hesitantly, he raised his eyes to meet the angry gaze of a much older and rather large, burly man sitting at the dinner table. Sky felt himself shrink under the older man’s stare and wished more than anything to just disappear.  
  
“Boy… here is a question for you,” The older man began simply, but with a vicious tone in his voice. “Why the fuck is this shit cold?”  
  
Sky's stomach dropped. He prepared dinner at the same time that he always did, but the man came back from work later than usual. He wanted to open his mouth and defend himself—to explain to him that it wasn't his fault, but he knew the man would just punish him for talking back. Sky knew it was impossible to reason with him. So he said nothing and looked down at the floor.  
  
“How can you be so fucking useless? You ungrateful brat. I helped you off the streets and this is how you repay me? How am I supposed to eat this shit? You're doing this on purpose. You want me to starve, is that it?” The man asked angrily. Sky began to shake his head but immediately shrunk back as the man threw his fork down violently. Sky shuddered in fear. He knew what was going to happen next. The man wiped his mouth and threw down the napkin.  
  
“Against the table.”  
  
Sky squeezed his eyes shut and let out a shaky breath as he assumed the position that he knew was expected of him. Sky bent over, placed his forearms on the table, and parted his legs. He braced himself as he felt his pants and boxers being pulled down in one swift motion. The cold air on his legs and groin made him shiver, but he continued to stand in the humiliating position. He watched as the man walked into the bedroom and returned with a thick leather whip and a large phallus-shaped object in his hand. Sky swallowed and tried his best to relax despite his fear of what was to come. Although both were designed to bring both pain and pleasure, they brought Sky nothing but unbearable pain. Sky waited as the man made his way behind him.  
  
Without warning, Sky felt something cold, long and hard begin to push its way past the tight ring of muscles in his rectum. Sky bit his lip to keep from screaming out, but was unable to stop his breath from hitching every now and then. He kept his eyes squeezed shut as he clenched his fists. The man was pushing the toy into him dry and it felt like it was tearing him apart. Sky took a deep breath as he felt the toy buried to the hilt. He knew that the man didn’t want to fuck him with it and only wanted to make walking around difficult for him. The man locked the toy in place with leather straps before stepping back to admire his work. He smirked, grabbing the whip he had placed on the table earlier.  
  
“How many lashes do you think you deserve, hmm, Sky?” The man hummed. He was enjoying this.  
  
Sky squeezed his fist tighter and kept silent. Unfortunately, this made the man angry. Sky screamed as he felt the whip come into contact with the skin on his back, drawing blood in the form of a thick, diagonal line.  
  
“Answer me, bitch!”  
  
Sky whimpered and bit back the tears that were flooding to his eyes. He didn’t know how to answer in a way that would make the man less angry. He was afraid that if he gave a small number, the man would scoff and beat him worse and that if he gave a large number, the man would laugh and really give it to him. Instead of waiting for the man to beat him due to silence, Sky answered weakly, “I-I don’t k-know…”  
  
“You don’t know? Well I think you do. How does… fifteen, sound? Maybe twenty?”  
  
Sky trembled and just shook his head. The man raised the whip and began to abuse Sky’s back, ripping through his thin layer of clothing. The harshness of the whip cruelly tore Sky’s delicate skin, adding fresh wounds on top of older ones. Sky’s vision began to blur and he felt tears trail down his cheek. He screamed at every lash and mustered every bit of his strength to keep his legs from going weak and collapsing. He knew he would get punished even worse if he caved in, so he was determined to stay standing. By the time the man stopped, Sky had lost count of how many lashes he was given. The man gave Sky’s rear a hard slap before making his way to the living room and sitting down on the couch with a loud flop. Sky fell to the floor, cringing as the action pulled at his broken skin and forced the toy inside him deeper.  
  
“Now clean that shit up and make me something actually edible, you useless piece of shit.” The older man spat from the couch and motioned toward the dinner.  
  
Sky wanted to die right then and there. It took him a few minutes just to try to adjust to the stinging pain in his rear and back before he was able to stand up somewhat straight and begin cleaning up the man's dinner.  
  
Sky’s stomach growled loudly as the smell of fresh food attacked his nose. He hadn’t eaten for nearly two days and was desperate for something—anything—to eat. Although his stomach screamed at him to devour what was in front of him, he knew he would regret it if he was caught, so he quickly tossed the food in the trash bin and began making something ‘acceptable’ for the man to eat. This proved to be an extremely difficult task, as his entire body was in pain while his stomach screamed at him to eat everything in the kitchen. His self-control was wavering, but he somehow managed to fix up something without giving in to any of his temptations.  
  
It was only after he had placed this new plate of food on the dining table that he noticed the amount of blood dribbling down his body and onto the floor. He had created a few trails of blood in the kitchen and inwardly sighed to himself. He knew that he would have to clean it up later as the dildo continued to burrow itself within him and tantalizingly rub against his sweet spot. The worst part about the toy was that even among all the pain and humiliation, it forced him to become hard involuntarily. He couldn’t stop it, and after a while it became pure agony. A cock ring was part of the ensemble, which the man always forced Sky to wear. It was not unusual for Sky to be hard for hours at a time. However, the worst part about all of this was that Sky was never allowed to cum. The man felt that it would be absurd to let Sky feel any pleasure at any given time. Thus, Sky was always punished severely when he came against his will.  
  
Sky was about to call the man for dinner when he suddenly felt the dildo inside him begin to move. Immediately, Sky moaned and dropped to his knees. He panted as he felt the dildo vibrate against that one spot inside him, making him harder than he already was. He was so erect at this point that his cock throbbed with pain. Sky groaned and took a sharp intake of breath as he felt the vibrations of the toy tear him further apart. It hurt horribly but felt incredible at the same time. Sky looked up at the sound of the man walking towards him and saw a tiny remote in the man’s hand.  
  
“Like the upgrade, slut? Now I can now have it vibrate inside you at any time I want. Convenient, isn’t it?”  
  
Sky felt more tears building up in his eyes as he dug his nails into his palm. “Please…” He begged. Sky gasped as he watched the man press a button that forced the toy within him to vibrate more violently. All pleasure suddenly disappeared and now all Sky could feel was his insides tearing apart. Sky screamed and began to sob.  
  
“Begging already?” The man taunted.  
  
“S-stop, p-please...! Please stop it…!” Sky begged desperately. He didn’t care what he had to do. He was willing to do anything at this point to make the man stop torturing him.  
  
Ignoring the boy’s pleas, the man sneered. He grabbed Sky by the hair and began to drag the boy towards the bathroom, forgetting about the meal that the boy had so painstakingly prepared. The boy gripped at the hand in his hair, trying to lessen the force. He struggled to keep up with the man who was walking at an impatient pace to get to his destination. The trip to the bathroom seemed to take ages, as the house was rather large and spacious. When the two finally reached the bathroom, the man tossed Sky at the floor. Sky yelped in pain as the impact from the toss forced the vibrating object inside him to be pushed in further.  
  
“Bend over the tub.”  
  
Desperate to have the object inside him dislodged, Sky immediately complied. He got in position, placing his hands on the edge of the large, porcelain tub. The man kneeled behind him and began to unfasten the leather straps, much to Sky’s relief. The man pulled the hard object out of Sky quickly and roughly, then shut it off and tossed it to the side. Sky gasped at the pain at first, but soon relaxed as he was relieved of the object that was intruding his body. However, he only had a few moments to relax before the man ordered him to turn the faucet on and strip.  
  
Pure despair enveloped Sky’s body. He knew what was going to happen. He was used to it, but hated it with every fiber of his being. Memories of pain and anguish flashed through his mind as he slowly and reluctantly began to turn the faucet on to a warm temperature. Sky shivered. With dread, he stood up and grabbed the hem of his tattered shirt. He did not want to pull it up, because that would have meant that he would have to feel pain very soon.  
  
As if sensing the boy’s hesitation, the man grew impatient and grabbed the boy by his shirt. Sky flinched as he heard a click from a pocketknife. Inverting the blade so that it was facing downwards, the man stabbed the shirt with it and began ripping through the cloth mercilessly. Sky just stood in a daze, shocked, as the man ripped the shirt off him easily and tossed it aside.  
  
“Now get in.” The man placed the pocketknife on the counter.  
  
Sky’s eyes narrowed and followed the knife with hatred, harboring unpleasant memories of it. Sky forced himself to look away and dug his nails into his palms for a moment before turning around and stepping into the tub. He just prayed that the man would not use the knife on him in this session. Sky hugged his knees and stared at the water filling up the tub. The water turned red quickly from all the blood but eventually became clearer as the water continued to drain. While watching the water swirl around him, Sky saw the man undressing in his peripheral vision. It wasn’t long before the man joined Sky in the tub. This was an easy task, as the tub was squared and very large. It was about the size of a small Jacuzzi and could have easily fit 4-6 more adults.  
  
Sky didn’t have much time to think before he was yanked around by his wrist and forced on his knees against the edge of the tub. The man ground his hard length against Sky’s backside and kissed the nape of the boy’s neck. Forcefully, he grabbed the boy’s cock and began to stroke it. Sky cursed to himself in his mind as he felt himself harden again now that some of the pain in his rear was fading. He knew that he wasn’t going to be allowed to cum and felt ashamed that his body was reacting this way.  
  
Sky felt like screaming from frustration as he felt the man slip a cock ring onto his body. He couldn’t understand why the man wanted him hard if he wasn’t going to let him cum anyway. The man grunted as he rubbed his well-endowed member between the boy’s cheeks. Sky’s breath hitched as he felt the man’s left hand rub his nipple, his right hand stroke his cock, and the man’s huge member rub against his hole all at the same time. He accidentally let out a moan and felt the man’s member twitch against him in response. Sky wanted to slap himself.  
  
Without warning, the man removed his hand from Sky and moved to sit on the edge of the tub. The man motioned for Sky to move closer. Unwillingly, Sky obeyed, knowing what the man wanted. Sky resisted his urge to make a disgusted expression as he moved to kneel between the man’s legs.  
  
Rashly, the man grabbed Sky’s hair, making Sky yelp. The man took this opportunity to force the boy’s open mouth onto his cock. Sky felt the man push his head down, forcing the phallus to the back of his throat. The man pulled him closer and forced him into a position where he was able to deep-throat him more easily. The man continued to push the boy’s head down on his length. Sky felt the cock push into his mouth and down his throat, then back out and over again. He couldn’t breathe and eventually began to push away from the man in a desperate attempt to inhale some oxygen. The man saw this as an act of defiance and punched the boy in his stomach, hard. Sky doubled over from the pain. He leaned against the tub and felt the warm water surround him.  
  
“Bitch…” Sky heard the man mutter. His stomach throbbed where the man hit him, and both his back and rear still stung from the previous abuse. Sky felt panic as the man grabbed his hair again and threw him against the other side of the tub. His head came into contact with the porcelain surface and his vision flashed white for a few seconds. Before he knew it, the man had him on his knees. He felt sharp pain from where the man dug his nails into his hips. Sky bit his lip until it bled, feeling a sudden wave of nausea take over. The boy whimpered as he felt something hot and hard probing at his entrance. His mind went blank and he screamed as he felt that hard something ripping and tearing its way into his body. Suddenly, the previous lacerations became trivial in comparison, as if they were just perforations made earlier to outline the real tears that would take their place. Sky watched the water as it washed up against the sides of the tub like tide waves in synchronization to the man’s thrusts, all the while screaming.  
  
“I bet you like that… don’t you, bitch?” The man grunted as he continued to slam into Sky’s frail body. Sky squeezed his eyes shut in response and gripped the edge of the bathtub harder. He could feel the hard member inside him pulsing and twitching every now and then. He tried to muffle his screams by biting into his already bleeding lip. This worked for a while, until he felt the man tense up and cum, coating the bloody rips in his body with salty, white liquid. Words could not describe the pain that Sky felt in that moment as the saltiness coated the rips inside his body. He barely managed to let out a scream before everything went pitch black.


End file.
